Wedded Bliss
by Zygarde22
Summary: A series of one shots and interconnected small stories about the married life of Yosuke Hanamura and Chie Satonaka, as they deal with the good and bads that life throw at them, with some help from friends and family along the way. Mainly a Chie/Yosuke story, but other couples are mentioned and occasionally shown,
1. Stress

Chie yawned letting her slightly groggy state. Looking to the night stand on her right, she saw that the time was 4:30 AM, a few hours before she'd have to be to work at the police station. Sitting up and stretching her arms, she reluctantly removed herself from the person who was clinging to her in his sleep. Her husband Yosuke Hanamura, who unconsciously clutched at the loss of heat. Part of her wanted to get back into the bed and stay connected to him, but she had a job to do. Walking into the bathroom she striped out of her cloths and took a quick soak in the bath.

"Well only a few more days until my time off." Chie said thinking of how nice it will be to not have to get up before Yosuke, closing her eyes she got up from the bath dried off and got dressed. Putting on her coat Chie let out another tired sigh. Police work was a strange to say the least, but she enjoyed it, it allowed her to live up to what her Persona embodied, her want to protect everyone, especially those she loved. Arriving at the precinct at her usual time of 5:30 she took a deep breath and headed inside.

"Morning Satonaka, up an early per usual." She heard her superior an older officer by the name of Yadama Fujimaro said to her as she stepped inside the office, saluting her superior Chie awaited her orders for today. "Hmm, looks like you'll be patrolling the shopping district today." Fujimaro said. Nodding Chie prepared herself and made her way to the shopping district.

By the time her lunch break had came around Chie had done much of nothing, she had walked around, gave directions a few times to some lost people and helped an older woman carry her groceries, but aside from that she was bored out of her mind. She was about to head to Aiya's, until she got a call on her cell phone. Picking it up she knew immediately who it was.

"Hey, Yosuke." Chie said glad to talk to him this time of day. She could hear the loud bustle of people in the background indicating he was probably still at work at Junes, "So, what's up?" Chie asked as she took a moment to sit down at a bench to rest her feet.

"Nothing much, just called to invite you over to Junes for lunch." Yosuke said waiting a few seconds for Chie to give her response. Thinking for a moment she did like Aiya's, but she also didn't 'mind the food at Junes.

"Sure, be there in a bit." Chie said as she hung up the phone. Junes wasn't that far from the shopping district, so it would not take her much time to get there. Inside the food court she saw Youske sitting down at a table, two plates of food all ready and waiting to be eaten.

"Hey, glad you could make it." Yosuke said as Chie took the seat opposite of him, "I even picked out your favorite dish." Yosuke said as he pointed to the seared steak, that laid on the plate for Chie, leaning over to give her husband a kiss, much to Yosuke's embarrassment she began to dig in.

"So, how was work today?" Chie asked as she swallowed down some of her steak, patently awaiting Yosuke's answer. He sighed and placed his head down on the table, "That bad huh?" Chie asked as she patted Yosuke's head.

"Flash sales are murder." Yosuke said as he raised his head back up. Being the manager of a department store, was probably more trouble than it was worth sometimes, "Did you at least have a better day than I did?" Yosuke asked hoping that his wife was better off than he was today. When she shook her head he groaned.

"Yep, though mines was just boring. I guess that's a good thing." Chie said finishing her meal. In record time she might add, "Well I got to go, I'll see you when I get home later tonight." Chie said as she kissed Yosuke goodbye and departed to finish her patrol. The rest of her patrol was uneventful as the beginning, which she was again thankful for. Returning home she saw Yosuke was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"I'm back!" Chie shouted as she set food inside the house, kicking off her shoes and removing her police cap from her head and placing it on the table near the door. Yosuke turned his head and gave her a warm smile as she sat down at the table in their living room.

"Man, patrolling is the worst sometimes." Chie said as she stretched out a bit letting the kinks in her back. While boring patrols were nice, they still were murder on her legs sometimes.

"Yeah, I hear you." Yosuke said as he sat down holding two plates of food, and two cans of beer under his arm, placing the plate in front of Chie and handing her a beer. Pulling the tab and taking a drink of the beer and letting the alcohol wash away her stress from that day.

"Well, hopefully when your time off comes around, we can head over to Yukiko's Inn and enjoy a week away." Yosuke said, thinking how nice it would be to just the two of them enjoy a nice week away from work and anything that would be stressful.

"How you managed to get our times off to connect, I'll never know, but I'm glad you did." Chie said giving him a small smile. The two talked about their days, and how stressful their times at work were, eating and drinking.

"Well, I'm gonna head in early today, got a long day ahead of me tomorrow." Chie said as she kissed Yosuke on the cheeks while he was putting away the newly washed dishes. Nodding Yosuke turned his attention back to the dishes. Looking at the calendar on the wall, with a day marked as "Vacation" he smiled, they both needed a break, especially Chie and he couldn't wait to give it to her.


	2. Weddings

They say that weddings are often strenuous affairs. So much planning, so much worrying whether things will be right, and that was not even counting the strain that the soon to be betrothed would feel. Knowing that they would be bound, not only by law, but hopefully by the bonds of love and commitment with someone, as the vow oft said, 'till death do us part' So it came as a bit of a surprise to Yosuke Hanamura that he was the least bit nervous today, when all common sense said he should be.

He looked himself over in the mirror a bit surprised at how well his wedding yukata fit him. He was a bit miffed that he had to wear his fathers, but it was a tradition in the Hanamura family. Hell, the whole wedding was based on tradition, he knew his parents were kinda old fashioned sometimes, but this was a bit much. Still the thought of Chie in a pure white kimono, was not a bad sight in his mind's eye.

Meanwhile in another part of the shrine where the wedding was being held, Chie was having her hair done by her soon to be mother-in-law Yuri Hanamura. Her kimono was being done by Yukiko who thankfully had much more practice with the annoying garment than she probably ever will.

"You look beautiful Chie-chan." Yukiko said as she finished binding Chie's robes together. Chie sighed, all this for a stupid wedding. Still if it made Yosuke's parent's happy, she really couldn't complain, especially since they were the ones footing the bill.

"Thanks, well let's get this over with." Chie said as she rose from where she was sitting, slide the doors open and came face to face with her soon to be husband. She could see the luminous blush on his face, no doubt from the sight of her in her wedding kimono. The two approached the middle of the shrines courtyard where a Shinto priest was waiting, being shaded by a paper umbrella.

"You look beautiful, Chie." Yosuke said as he held onto her and, it was warm, considering how cold the weather was that day. She smiled at the complement.

"Thanks, you look very handsome yourself, Yosuke." Chie said complimenting him right back. The two finally reached the priest where several cups of sake were prepared. Standing around them, were their friends and family all come to see them joined as one couple. Taking a deep breath, Yosuke took three sips from one of the sake containers and then handed it to Chie, who did the same. Then Chie's mother and father took three sips, followed by Yosuke's mother and father. This was to signify the two families joining as one, Then the priest began a chant to wish the couple good luck in their marriage. With this part of their wedding over, Chie, Yosuke and the rest of the wedding party headed to the Amagi Inn to celebrate the reception, that was being held by Chie's parents, and was going to be a more modern affair than the wedding. It was also the place where the two decided they would exchange their vows, not wanting to be constrained by the more traditional ones that a Shinto wedding would make them recite.

So, here they were sitting side by side in the Amagi Inn dining area, alongside their friends and family. It was an enjoyable one, though the two didn't get a chance to do much, they were being carted to and fro by family and friends with gifts, and congratulations and all sorts of other things, still it was a fun occasion. The two were in their room at the Inn for their wedding night, a gift from Yukiko's family.

"Man, who knew weddings could be so tiring." Yosuke said as he laid down in the kotatsu letting it warm him up from the frigid air outside. Chie nodded and sat down across from him.

"Yeah, but it was fun," Chie said looking over at Yosuke, who was giving her a warm smile, then she remembered something that two of their friends had given them, "Oh, yeah I forgot Yu-kun and Naoto-chan gave us a present for our wedding night." Chie said as she got up from the kotatsu and went to her overnight bag and dug out a bottle with a note around its neck.

"What's that? Some special sake?" Yosuke asked as Chie placed the bottle on the surface of the kotatsu, Chie shrugged her shoulders and began reading the note.

"Hey, you two. Naoto and I thought you might want this, it's a special sake to help elicit a more…amorous mood for your wedding night, oh dear god." Chie said as she put the letter down, sometimes she wondered what went through the mind of those two, she'd have to talk to them about that when she saw them again, though knowing Naoto and Yu, she'd best not bring it up.

"God damn it Yu." Yosuke said as he rolled his eyes and picked up the bottle of sake to inspect it. He never heard of this brand, but shrugged his shoulders and opened the bottle, grabbed a couple of sake cups and poured him and Chie some.

"Seriously, does he really think this stuff will make us more 'amorous?'" Yosuke asked as he tasted the sake, it was rather sweet, a far cry from the stuff they had at the wedding, almost like honey or citrus fruit. It wasn't half bad, so he poured himself another shot, along with Chie, eventually he began feeling…hot, and not in the warm kind of way, and it looked like Chie was feeling it too since she was starting to undo her yukata, or at least trying to. She never had much luck with those garments.

"Mind helping me?" Chie asked pointing to the part of her outfit she couldn't quite reach to undo the rest of the robe, As he undid the bindings, a part of Chie's shoulder and neck were on display, and without really thinking, Yosuke placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder, before moving up to her neck. This sudden touching made Chie gasp slightly.

"Y-Yosuke!" Chie gasped out as Yosuke continued to kiss and suck at Chie's neck, Yosuke was about to continue his assault on Chie's neck but was thrown down by his much stronger wife who was now hovering over him.

"I guess that sake really did work." Chie said feeling the heat inside her rising, leaning down she brought Yosuke into a deep kiss. This was going to be an interesting night, thought Yosuke as he smiled up at his wife.

* * *

 **So, this is the part where I tell you guys if you wanna read the more explicit version of this fic, read the version on A03, also thanks to the people who faved this followed and the one reviewer.**


	3. Choices

**So, this took forever to write, I hope you guys like it and also a quick announcement that I know ill probably bum some of my readers out, but this is the last fic thing I'm posting to Fanfiction dot net, after this I'm moving to AO3 fully, if you want to read any of my newer stories just look for Zygarde22 like on here.**

* * *

Chie was sick to her stomach, and for once it wasn't from food, though what she was seeing would probably not allow her to keep any food she ate down for weeks. She was standing before a dead man and his dead wife, in an apparent murder suicide. Standing next to her taking notes was Ryutaro Dojima and Naoto Shirogane. The two had asked for her personally to help them catalog and document the crime scene. She remembered when she first entered the police academy one of the things they did was try to desensitize you to the sight of a dead body, with pictures from both Japan and around the world of some of the most gruesome things from car accidents to grizzly homicides. And while Chie would like to think that they stuck, she still got chills when she saw dead bodies. Probably just a natural response for her.

"Hmm, Satonaka-chan mind if you snap a picture of this here." Naoto said as she pointed to an item on the ground, a bloodied knife that was probably the murder weapon. Chie nodded and pulled out the camera she had with her and snapped a few photos of the weapon. After taking a few more notes, Chie asked to be excused for a moment. When she left the house she promptly found the nearest garbage can and vomited into it. Another kneejerk reaction she had to the sight of a corpse.

"Yeah, that happened to me the first time I saw a real dead body." She heard Dojima say from behind her, he had a lit cigarette in his mouth and was looking up at the sky, "They try to make you not think about that stuff when you become a cop, but even after several years doing it, it still gets to me sometimes." He said as he took a puff from the cigarette and exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"I guess I'm just not used to it yet." Chie said as she whipped some of the vomit from her chin with a spare napkin she had in her pocket, "But I'm ready to go back in again sir!" Chie said ready to get back into her job, even with her rather squeamish attitude towards a dead body. Dojima shook his head and pointed to Naoto who was exiting the crime scene.

"No need, we've gotten everything we need for today, so head on back to precinct." Dojima said as he walked off, leaving Chie and Naoto to walk back to the precinct alone. All the while Chie couldn't get the thought of the dead body out of her mind, she then looked at Naoto who was the epitome of calm and collected about the whole thing.

"How do you deal with it Naoto?" Chie asked her younger friend, "How do you, you know see all these horrible crimes and not just, curl into yourself?" Chie continued to ask the two stopping as Naoto thought for a moment on the best way to answer that question. She then spoke up a small grin on her face.

"Thing is, it doesn't become easier to deal with, you just learn to rely on those around you to help." Naoto said as she adjusted her hat and turned to look at the sky, "I have my grandfather, Yu-kun and all my other friends to help me make sure I stay from the dark." Naoto said as she turned to Chie.

"I imagine you still have Youske and your daughter to keep you tethered, am I correct Chie-kun?" Naoto asked when Chie nodded she smiled again, "Always look to them, they can keep you from going down any path too dark." Naoto said as they walked the rest of the way in silence. When her shift was over, Chie returned home, stepping inside her home she announced her return to her husband.

"Yosuke, I'm home!" Chie shouted as she slipped off her shoes, she saw her husband poke his head out of the kitchen and give her a warm smile, in his arms was their two-year-old daughter, Yumi.

"Welcome back dear, how was work?" Yosuke asked as he returned to the kitchen as he finished cooking their meal for that day, Chie put her police coat and hat onto the hanger near the door. She let out a tired sigh and sat down at their table when Yosuke returned with the food.

"It was…interesting." Chie said as she pulled her daughter into her lap holding her close and giving her a gentle kiss on the head. Yosuke nodded as he put some karaage into his mouth. Chie doing the same while she adjusted the baby bottle that was feeding Yumi.

"Interesting as good, or interesting as bad?" Yosuke asked trying to get more info about the day she had. Chie sighed and began describing how she felt looking at the corpses and how it made her sick to her stomach.

"You'd think that we'd be used to dead thing after we solved a murder case when we were in high school." Yosuke said jokingly, it had been eight years since that event of their lives, looking at the two most important women in his life he found it rather funny.

"Yosuke, what do you think of me becoming a detective?" Chie asked taking a sip of some beer, Yosuke thought for a moment and then answered.

"Do what you think its best." Youske answered, "I think you'd be a great detective." He said to Chie, she sighed but smiled that was how Yosuke went about things, it was sometimes a good thing and a bad thing, but it was a charm of his. He didn't force her to do anything but would give her space and tell her what he thought was best but let her do things on her own volition.

"I'm…just worried, you know?" She said thinking of the things that would make their live harder, "I mean what if our lives end up like Dojima-san's?" Chie said worried about the possibility of one of them dying early and leaving the other to raise their daughter alone. It was a thought she had many, many times before when she was pregnant with Yumi, it was a thought she didn't like, but it was a possibility.

"That's a risk we take every day, but I think if you want to be a detective, then go for it." Yosuke said smiling at her, the two finished dinner and Yosuke put their daughter to bed while Chie did the dishes, it all that was going through her mind was whether she should put int the request to be come a detective. It was one she would not be able to figure out herself. The next day when the two were preparing to go to work, Chie had given Youske her choice.

"I'm going to become a detective." Chie said confident in her decision, Youske smiled and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, making her end up flustered more than she wanted to be.

"Good, I'll see you when you get home." He said as Chie went out the door, she didn't know what the future held, for her or her family, but she was going to face it like she did the many challenges she did when she was younger with a pep in her step and a kick to the face of anything that got in her way.


End file.
